How to twin your dragon (rider)
by hiddendreamer67
Summary: Hiccup has always led a difficult life. His mom disappeared when he was young, his father Stoick has always been disappointed in him, and now he's training a dragon in secret. Oh, and there's always his twin sister Lexie who keeps snooping into his business and won't stop worrying for him. Could anything else go wrong?
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note:** This is written for my little sister who I've slowly turned into a massive fangirl. Chapters will be written and posted sporadically. Reviews are welcome but flames are not. Disclaimer: I do not own any aspect nor am affiliated with dreamworks studios in any way. Enjoy!

There was very little Lexie recalled about her mother, but she took comfort in the fact that it was more than her twin brother. (Hiccup barely still knew the warmth of her touch.) But Lexie… she still remembered the sweet smile that always calmed her father. She still remembered the smell of her mother's cloak after a long day of hunting. She still remembered the taste of her gods-awful cooking (that they pretended to love to spare mom's feelings).

But mostly, she remembered her voice.

" _You'll do great things one day, Lexie. This village needs you."_

" _Do you really think I'm so special?"_

" _I know you are."_

Lexie sighed, turning her head into her pillow and trying to stay in her dream world- the only place she saw her mother nowadays. The waking world had other ideas.

"DRAGON!"

The warning cry caused Lexie to bolt awake. Like any good viking, she was armed and on her feet in seconds. She bolted out the front door and ran to join the other teens, knowing the drill. Dragon attacks were as common as they were dangerous, giving the village plenty of opportunities to get a system going.

"Where's Hiccup?" Snotlout asked. "I thought he would be on fire by now." Lexie hit him on the head with her water bucket.

"He's with gober, idiot." Lexie retorted.

"Lexie, focus!" Astrid scolded, filling her own bucket. "Right now, we need to focus on putting out the flames. You can beat up Snotlout later."  
"Promise?" Lexie teased. Despite their banter, the two girls made for a good team. Only two houses had managed to burn to the ground in the past three attacks. If none burned down this time, they would make a new record.

The attack lasted into the night, and the morning sun was rising by the time the beasts departed. Lexie took a good look at the village, and sighed as she realized all her hard work had been in vain. Her fool of a brother had decided to leave the blacksmith shop and managed to set fire to no less than five buildings. So much for a new record.

"Why can't you just stay with gober?" Lexie scolded him as the two were escorted back to their house by gober.

"Yeah, why can't you just stay with me?" Gober agreed.

"Guys, this isn't like the last few times!" Hiccup tried to reason with them. "I really did hit a night fury."

"Sure, and I rode a zippleback home." Lexie mocked him. Hiccup bickered with Gober and her until they reached their hut. Then Gober left to go help Stoick fix Hiccup's handiwork.

"C'mon, Lexie." Hiccup tried again once they were alone in the house, going on about the night fury. "It fell down just past raven's point. Don't you want to come find it with me?"

Lexie hesitated. To be honest, she did love her brother and secretly thought he was very smart. But the many previous incidents of their childhood made her doubt him. She couldn't count how many times his dragon tracking and trapping ideas had gotten them in trouble. Not to mention, the best the traps ever did was harm fellow vikings. If their father, the great Stoick the Vast, wasn't able to take down a night fury, how could a weakling like Hiccup succeed?

"Not this time." Lexie turned him down. She didn't look him in the eye. "I'm sorry, Hiccup." Hiccup stared at her, looking disappointed.

"You don't believe me." Hiccup said quietly.

"Well, what would you think if you were me?" Lexie argued.

"I'd think that I should trust my twin more than anyone else in the world." Hiccup retorted. "If you said you hit a Night Fury I'd believe you."

"Yes, but I'm me." Lexie chose her words cautiously. "We're different people, Hiccup. And you're…" She struggled to find a way to put it.

"I'm not a real viking." Hiccup finished her sentence.

"That's not what I was going to say." Lexie scolded.

"No, but you thought it." Hiccup glared at her. "You and everyone else. Just because i'm not as strong or loud or brash. But you know what? I'll prove it to you. I'm going to go find that dragon. I'll cut out its heart and bring it back to show all of you that I am just as brave as anyone here."

Lexie sighed sadly, not wanting to crush his spirit. "I really hope you do, Hiccup." Without another word, Hiccup left- slamming the door.


	2. Chapter 2

Lexie sat with her father, swirling her soup around in silence. She didn't know when they would be together again. Stoick was departing for another quest in the morning, searching for the elusive dragon nest.

"Hey dad?" Lexie asked. Stoick looked at her. "Do you think Hiccup really did hit a Night Fury?"

"I think _he_ thinks he hit a Night Fury." Stoick said. "But Vikings have been trying to catch that beast for generations. Did Hiccup succeed?" He shook his head. "That boy's just got too many ideas. He needs to learn that ideas don't make a viking. And you can't encourage his imaginary games. It's not healthy. He needs to build up his strength, so the wind won't knock him over so much." Lexie chuckled at his jest, but she disagreed.

"Well, he's not doing that smithing all day." Lexie muttered. Stoick was quiet for a moment, seeming to debate about telling her something.

"I spoke with Gober today." Stoick decided to tell her. "He and I think it'll be best to put Hiccup in dragon training with you." Lexie's eyes widened to the size of a cow's.

"Hiccup?!" Lexie exclaimed in shock.

"I know, it's not ideal." Stoick said. "But I won't be here forever, and he needs to learn to toughen up. Plus, it's good for him to be around kids your age."

"But kids my age will beat him to a pulp." Lexie argued.

"Well, that's why I'd really appreciate it if you kept an eye on him." Stoick said, trying to gauge her reaction.

"Babysitting duty?" Lexie groaned. She had really been looking forward to dragon training as an opportunity to prove herself. Not to mention, she'd get to hang out with her friends. Hiccup would just get in the way and make a fool of her.

"Just try to make sure he's not killed." Stoick corrected. When she wouldn't meet his eye, he gently guided her chin with his hand to look her in the eye. "Will you do this for me?"

"Alright." Lexie sighed, knowing she couldn't let her father- and chief- down.

"That's my girl." Stoick said, giving Lexie an affectionate nudge.

Lexie returned to her soup. A creaking noise made her look up, seeing Hiccup return. Based on his facial expression, she wondered how much he had overheard. "Hey." Lexie spoke up, causing Hiccup to jump. "How'd it go?"

"Oh, uh…" Hiccup seemed nervous, or maybe just embarrassed. "You know how it is. I just…" he hit his head on a beam in his eagerness to get upstairs. "Ow. um, yeah. G'night."

"Don't you want something to eat?" Lexie called up.

"No...myself, er, I'm fine." Hiccup called down.

"That went well." Stoick commented, closing the door that his forgetful son had left open. "Maybe not ideal, but…"

"Is it just me, or does he seem a bit jumpy?" Lexie pointed out.

"Don't worry, i've got it." Stoick reassured her. He poured a new bowl and walked up the stairs, going to talk with Hiccup. Maybe it was the talk of protecting him, or maybe it was some kind of twin-intuition, but Lexie suspected something more than what was overheard was bothering Hiccup.


End file.
